


Sound Of An Orchestra

by Catseatingmuffins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorable, Blind Keith (Voltron), Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, band nerds, sad keith, sound of an orchestra-MIKA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catseatingmuffins/pseuds/Catseatingmuffins
Summary: Keith sighed as a tune sounded through the open air, lending him sight for a moment in time. He let himself relax and stood still, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth as he envisioned the music floating through the air, resting in people's hair and swishing along the sidewalks.





	1. Prologue

Keith let his body relax as his fingers skimmed over the piano, familiarizing themselves with the smooth keys. After a moment of orientation, he pressed down, letting the gentle whisper of the piano lull his senses. With a small smile resting upon his pale face, Keith let his fingers dance along the keys, creating a melodic story that spun around the quiet room. Keith loved precious moments like this. Moments when he could be alone. Moments when he wasn’t a piano nerd or stupid or a loser.

 

_ Moments when he wasn’t blind. _


	2. Spying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

As the soft music swam through the room, some notes quietly crept out off the door and into the still hallway. A single student slowed to a stop when he heard the echoing song. Peeking a head around the doorway of the music room, Lance's eyes found the pianist, sitting up on the bench as his fingers drifted across the keys.

 

Lance stealthily crept into the band hall, hiding himself behind a stack of shako boxes. Lance, though he was known for his romantic endeavors, felt himself become flustered and red at the sight of the boy's gently smiling face and effortless piano playing. Attempting to calm himself, Lance took a deep breath and smirked. If this boy could make even  _him_ embarrassed, Lance could return the favor twofold. He'd flirt, smirk, laugh, and do everything he could to fluster the beautiful pianist.

 

Soon after Lance arrived, the tune slowed to a stop, taking with it the smile that had found a way to Keith's face. Lance grinned to himself and tried to creep out from behind the boxes, but instead he knocked one over, sending a shako and some fingerless gloves sliding across the floor. Lance had to hold in a laugh when Keith nearly fell off of the piano stool. Unsteadily, Keith stood and called out toward the sound.

 

"Who is it- Who are you?" Keith was fidgeting with his soft black sweater, picking at the hem as he waited for a response. Lance smiled gently and took a step toward Keith, but he got no reaction from the anxious boy. Carefully, he stepped closer to Keith. He stuck a hand out and introduced himself.

 

"Hola. I'm Lance." Lance said, his accent floating through the air. Keith flinched at the closeness of Lance's voice and looked toward the right, where the stands and chairs should all be stacked against the wall. Lance, thinking Keith just hadn't seen him offer his hand, took one of Keith's in his own, but Keith immediately yanked his hand away and stared at the space beside Lance's head. Lance tilted his head to the right, studying Keith's expression.

 

_His voice. Keith loved his voice. It was silky, as if portraying a song of sadness, or love, or maybe both. Heartache perhaps? The tone rose and fell in the slightly deep vocal range the taller boy held, hitting all the right notes and never sounding off-key. Was this man a singer? Such a soft voice must be great for singing lullabies, so easy to fall asleep to._

 

"I'm sorry, you didn't shake my hand, so I was just trying to shake yours." Lance felt the bubbling feeling of flirtiness rising in his chest and he opened his mouth, prepared to attack Keith with his romanticness, but Keith spoke before he could get a word out.

 

"Oh. I'm sorry. I kind of got distracted by your voice. It's smooth, like a violin." Keith seemed to furrow his eyebrows as he said this, as if talking to himself. Lance felt redness creeping along his ears. He was not expecting a compliment. In fact, he'd been ready to give one. lance cleared his throat and tried to flirt, feeling the bubbling in his chest clogging up with the butterflies from his stomach.

 

"You. Your voice. I like your voice too, um. Lance stuttered, confused at the lack of skill he was displaying. He was usually so good at making others blush, why was he the one getting flustered now. Keith chuckled at the mumbles Lance dmitted and looked down, sticking his hand out in front of his stomach. With a smile, Lance took Keith's hand and made the symbolic shaking movement; up and down, up and down.

 

_His hands. Keith loved his hands. The soft texture of his palms contrasting greatly with the hard calluses of proven work. Was this a student with a job?  Strong hands that gripped with a soft gentleness, his hold neither too hard nor too easy. A perfect combination of sweet and strong._

 

Lance chuckled and jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards the door. "So lunch is in a few minutes. Want to head to the cafeteria?" Lance asked. Keith tensed but forced himself to respond.

 

"I try to avoid the halls whenever I can. They're always so crowded and it's harder to navigate when people are pushing around." Keith answered, looking up toward Lance. "I also bring my lunch, so I usually eat in here. It's quieter and less crowded." Keith turned and placed a hand on the piano, walking around it to where he'd sat his lunch bag and backpack. Lance nodded in understanding.

 

"Yeah, the halls get pretty crazy. Well would it be alright if I ate with you? I'd love to spend some time-" Lance began, but he cut himself off when Keith smiled, truly smiled, like, full. on. SMILED! Lance coughed. "I like spending time in quiet too. Well- I'll be back with my lunch see you in a second bye!" Lance shouted as he scuffled out of the doorway into the halls.

 

_His attutude. Keith loved his attitude. He was so optimistic. Carefree, kind, happy. He was happy, at least outwardly. Unafraid to talk to people. Kind to the loners. Probably gets along with everyone. Not very many people like that anymore._

 

Keith smiled once more as the boy's footfalls faded into the distance, cherishing the kindness Lance had displayed. Keith wondered if Lance had figured out he was blind. He didn't act like it. Usually, others would gawk or slowly back away or make jokes and wave hands in front pf his face. Lance hadn't done any of those things, so it was likely he hadn't noticed.

 

Keith hoped he could keep this boy. Hoped Lance wouldn't run away. With Lance, he could envision all of the different aspects of the boy. His voice, a drifting melody. His hands, fluid and strong at the same time. His personality, a whirlwind spinning from tune to tune. Keith was in a trance. He hadn't felt like this in a long time.

 

_Well this will probably end badly._


End file.
